1. Technical Field
This invention relates to stringed musical instruments with electric pickups. More particularly, this invention relates to an electric fiddle and a special electric pickup.
2. Related Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,691 (Kennedy), I disclose an electric fiddle stick with metallic strings and a pickup comprising a magnet and a coil suspendedly attached towards the neck of the instrument under the fingerboard. In this patent I refer to electromagnetic pickups in general as described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,069,732 (Moskowitz, et al.), 4,184,398 (Sigelman), 4,236,433 (Holland), 4,535,668 (Schaller), and 4,581,974 (Fender), and 4,765,219 (Alm).